


The Demonic Love of Babylon

by PinkayPinkPink



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt, M/M, Past Teen Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Self Harm, Smut, still born child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkayPinkPink/pseuds/PinkayPinkPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the basement dwellers escape, new issues arise as they pursue new beginnings. They discover their love for themselves and for eachother as they help combat the stress of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The curse fate

*pant*  
*pant*  
*pant*  
"I am NEVER doing that again!" Eve had completed the Mom's leg battle and unlocked boss rush mode, a mode she thought would be easy. She had lost 2 spirit hearts and had 2 remaining thanks to a HP upgrade she found in a devil room. She had also lost all her soul hearts with 1 black heart now remaining.  
"Welp. I am screwed now." Eve had had enough of this dungeon and wanted to sleep. She hoped that she would bump into a good shop soon; mainly to get soul hearts but also for a 9-volt to charge up her blank card to use her Jera.

She went back to the boss room, picked up the extra spirit heart and jumped into the trapdoor. The trapdoor opened up to a passage between the rooms. Eve breathed a sigh of relief as she entered, her sleep deprivation could finally be dampened somewhat. She sat down against the damp wall and looked up at the ceiling.

*bzzzzzzzz*  
*bzzz-bz-bzzz*

"FUCK! Too many fucking Spiders!" Eve turned to where the voice emenated from. She already knew who it was, but she just had to check. She ran over to another trapdoor and opened it. She poked her head out of the gap and looked up. Red brimstone lazers. This confirmed her suspicions.

"AZZY!"

Said demon turned around and saw the black-haired human stairing back at him, her usual neutral expression plastered on her porcelain face. "Hey Evie!" Azazel greeted Eve with a grin and quickly dodged another bomb. Eve jumped out of the floor and went to help Azazel in his boss rush room. She ran up to the Husk and hit him with a Monstro's lung attack. A Bomb Spider snuck behind her though and decided to blow up her only black heart while the Husk took another heart.

"I am screwed..." Eve announced as she defeated the Husk. She went on to fight all the spiders in the room and ended up losing another heart, bringing her down to 1. "Fuck..." she new she was pretty much dead. "What a horrible curse..." a voice whispered in Eve's ear and she looked up. She was enveloped by a shadow that went as quickly as it came and she collapsed.

When she woke up, she was in the passage again with her dead bird beside her. Azazel had her on his lap with his wing keeping her from falling over as she lay comfortably on his chest. He appeared to be smiling in his sleep, his arms tucked behind his head. Eve blushed and slid out of his wing. The condensation caused droplets of water to fall on unsuspecting heads and bodies in the passage ways. And had suprisingly never hit Eve. But this time, one hit her. She wiped it off her nose and looked at her palm for evidence of water.

"Wha... Wha..." Eve was lost for words as she looked at her hands. She put her hands on her teeth and they felt sharper. Her hands navigated up her head to see if she had horns. This turned out to be true. She ran to a puddle and looked at her reflection. She had grown horns and had sharper, longer canines. Her eyes were tinted red and her skin was a coal black. She stepped back from the puddle and started crying. She fell to her knees on the dirty concrete floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Azazel murmured in his sleep and awoke. He looked down to see Eve was absent and looked to his left towards the sound of crying. He stood up and walked towards Eve. He was slightly confused as to why she was crying, he was also suprised as to the fact that the girl he had a crush on was a demon.

"Eve? Are you okay?" Azazel stepped towards her and stopped infront of her. "No. I- this has never happened before!" She started to freakout more and she froze. "What are you so freaked out about?" He put his hands on her tense shoulders and bent down so he could see her eyes. "I'm the Whore of Babylon." She announced. Azazel was surprised at that, the fact that she had been cursed to be the Whore of Babylon was mind boggling. He thought it was only a legend. Eve started to cry again. Azazel leaned in slightly and pulled her towards his chest he held her to his chest with his left arm and started to stroke her hair with the other. He wrapped his wings around both of them and pulled the new demon closer to his body. Eve looked up at his serene expression and blushed, she snuggled into his chest and felt herself doze off. Soon after Eve, Azazel slept too and they slept peacefully in each others embrace.


	2. Suprise, Suprise

"ARGHHHHH!" Eve delivered a roundhouse to a headless horseman. She had just cleared 3 rooms previous to this one and Azazel was astonished at how quickly she had gotten used to her new strength. He watched her closely from the sidelines, watching her body twist and turn made him blush and think of things. Rather, sexual things. The ebony female cleared out the room and dragged her feet on over to Azazel, tired and bruised from the fighting. The older demon ran over to her and caught her before she dropped to the floor.

"Are you OK Evie? You can sit this next room out if you want." Azazel kneeled down on the floor and brought Eve down to lean on him. "But I wanna clear one more room Azzy..." The girl looked up at her companion with big puppy dog eyes. Azazel blushed uncontrollably and looked down at Eve. "Eve... don't do those eyes... I can't resist those eyes..." Eve giggled causing him to blush even more. "Azzy! You're blushing!" She announced "You look cute when you blush!" Azazel knew that what she was saying was due to her tired state. But he couldn't help but think that what she is saying is actually her.

Eve closed her eyes and lay her head against his shoulder. She tilted her head up slightly and kissed his cheek before returning to her previous state. The demon touched his cheek with his hand then looked down at her. He picked her up slowly in his arms then flew off to the next room to continue.

Azazel was nearing the boss room with Eve still safe in his arms. He stopped just outside the door and placed her down. Upon entering, he was faced with Mom's Heart. He gagged internally, just thinking of this tangled mess of umbilical cords made him want to barf. Azazel fired his lazer at the embryo, causing little damage as he never got any good damage upgrades. He fired again and again until the boss was at half health.

-Azazel's P.O.V-

"Ughhhhhhhh this is taking forever!" I have had just about enough of this! 'What a horrible night for a curse...' "Who's there?" Just as I turn around though, I see her. Boy has some sleep done wonders to her! She looks Hot! I notice her current pose. Leaned up against the door, eyes and arms closed and her smirk... Why did she have to do the smirk that makes me hard!

" I figured you could use some assistance Azazel. You're too old for this!" Her attitude seems to have recovered too. I turn back around and hide my blush whilst firing another lazer. MAN those hurt my mouth! " Okay Eve. You can help. Just don't get side tracked in your girly antics okay?" I can hear her chuckle in the background, another sound which I don't want to hear right know. She starts stepping up behind me and I fire more lazers at Mom's Heart. She steps up next to me and shoots bloody tears at the embryo. It's health drops rapidly and soon, it is gone.

Eve wiped her bloody eyes against her arm and said "Told ya!" Welp... that's embarrassing. Now for pay back. She is either gonna hate me for this or make out with me. Personally I hope for option 2 but I am gonna do it. I turn to face her and step up to her. She starts backing away towards the wall. Okay, I will have to corner her. "Azzy... are you mad at me?" I sense slight fear in her voice.

I back her up against the wall and place my hands either side of her head. She looks up at me with wide eyes. I softly smile. "No, Eve. I'm not angry. But I do love you." I press my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. After around 5 seconds Eve starts to kiss back and she wraps her arms around my neck. I pull her closer towards me and push my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She pushes up against me further and opens her mouth. I bring one of my hands up Eve's side, up to her head and run my fingers through her hair. Eve brings her hands down my neck, to my wings and caresses them. I shudder in pleasure and break the kiss. She looks up at me with her eyes filled with love. " Lets continue this in the hall." I say. I take Eve's hand in mine and we jump down to the next floor.

Eve's P.O.V-

Wow... I never new he liked me like that! Oh my god he is such a great kisser! I can't wait to continue what we started up there! We travel down the passage ways until we find a pile of materials. They are suprisingly large pieces and should cover us both. We sit down on top of the pile and turn to each other, our hands still intertwined. He leans in and puts his mouth next to my ear. "Now, where were we?" He says in what I swear is the worlds sexiest voice. I giggle and put my hands either side of his hips and kiss him. He pulls my body up onto his lap and moves one hand to my back and the other to my ass. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He pulls me closer to him and kisses me deeper. I feel his beast below me and smile in the kiss. "I think someone else wants attention!" I giggle and he blushes. "Oh really? I don't think you have met him yet? Why don't you set him free and you can play with us all you like!" "Okay Azzy!" I un-buckle his belt, slide down his jeans and discard them. I lift my shirt up over my head and then Azazel removes his. I look at his body in the pale light and it makes him look so much sexier. I blush and give him a kiss before continuing my work. He leans against the wall and gets comfortable. I play with the waistband on his boxers then slide them down his legs and discard them too. I blush when I see his member. It looks around 6 inches maybe a little bigger and is remarkably big in girth.

"Woooow... Azazel... you're so big..." I see him blush and he smiles. I wrap my hands around the shaft and start to move my hands along it. I start to go faster and he leans back alittle. Looks like he is enjoying this. I move my head down to his penis and give the shaft a good long lick. He shudders at this and his cheeks go rosy. I give it another lick and then take the head in my mouth. I bring my mouth down his shaft so that 3 inches are out. I start to give him a blow job, be it a slow one but it quickly gets faster. "Evie.. I'm gonna cum!" I slowly bring my mouth up his shaft and take my mouth off his penis with a resounding pop. "Your turn Azzy!"

-Azazel's P.O.V-

Eve was now positioned in the exact same spot that I was a mere few seconds ago. I kneel with my legs either side of hers. I reach behind her back and unclip her purple bra and discard it. But not before looking at the size. Size D. I grab on to her breasts and then latch on to one of her nipples. I start to massage the nipple with my mouth whilst massaging the other breast. I soon switch to the other, my love is moaning all the while. I quickly finished that one off too. I trail my hands over her breasts and over her stomach. I pull off her black shorts and discard them.

Once again, I move my hands down. I carress Eve's thighs and her hips. I bring my hands back up to her panties and slowly slide them down and discard those. I now see Eve in all her beauty. I feel my cheeks redden and I bring my hands down to her virgin folds. I press down on her clit and in response, I get a moan. I grin and use my rather long tongue to tickle her her clit. I bring my hand up to her entrance and push it softly with my finger. "Ohh Azzy..." That's prommising. I rub her opening slowly and bring my other hand up to carress her left breast. I stop rubbing and push my pinky in. She jerks her leg slightly and I look up at her face. She gives me the all good sign and I take my pinky out and insert a different finger. Eve leans back against the wall and moans loudly. I start to finger her causing her to moan even more. I go faster. She soon looks like she is about to cum so I stop and look up to her. -Authors P.O.V- Azazel shuffled up to Eve and positioned himself with his tip touching her last virgin barrier. "Are you sure you want to do this Eve? Because we don't have to." Azazel kissed her on the forehead, genuine worry in his eyes. "Yes, yes I want to Azzy." Eve looked up to him and smiled. "Okay Eve, this might hurt a little. I'm gonna do it on 3 okay?" Azazel ended up thrusting in on 2 instead of 3 to fool Eve's brain somewhat.

"Ahhhhh! Azazel!" Eve looked up at him, a little angry and in quite a bit of pain. Azazel just held her in his wings and tipped them both back so that Eve was on top. He released her from his wings and allowed Eve to get used to the feeling. Once the pain was gone, she moved around a bit on his cock to get used to such a foreign feeling as this and she started to slowly move her body up his length. Both demons shuddered in pleasure and Eve went a little faster.

Up and down she went, geting increasingly faster every few seconds. Her head tilted back and her mouth hung open as pleasure rippled through her body. Azazel noticed that Eve was getting tired and put a hand on her thigh, pausing her in the process. She placed her hands either side of his body and leaned forward. She started panting and looked at Azazel. "Would you like for me to take over? You look exhaausted." He asked "Okay." Eve slid off of Azazel and lay down where he was before.

Azazel positioned himself, and slid into her with ease. He started to thrust himself into her relentlessly. He thrusted deeper and deeper into her each time. "Ahhhhh! Azazel!" She moaned loudly and her cheeks flushed red. Azazel smirked and went faster his body arched over Eve's. "Azazel! I'm gonna cum!" Eve squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth hung open. " Me too Eve!" Eve ran her nails down Azazel's back. They clutched eachother tightly and screamed each others name as they climaxed. Their screams echoed throughout the halls. Azazel slid out of Eve with a pop and sat down next to her.

The exhausted demon lay down and turned to his lover who was flushed beyond belief and was still panting. She looked over to him then back to the ceiling. "That.. was... amazing!" She said between pants. "Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Eve turned over to lay on her side and she snuggled up into azazels chest. He wrapped one of his wings and arms around her figure and used the other arm to bring up the biggest piece of material to use as a blanket. Azazel kissed his lovers forehead and whispered goodnight into her ear. She giggled and said goodnight back before they both drifted off to sleep.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING" "Ahhhhh!" Both demons woke up with a fright at the rather loud alarm. Eve rubbed her eyes and looked up to see the smiling face of a very happy Magdelene and Cain who was polishing a coin about 5 meters away. "M-maggie!" Eve covered up her chest with the blanket and then looked to her boyfriend who was still rather sleepy. She shook his shoulder with a free hand. "Azazel, get up." She helped Azazel sit up. "Ughhhh my head..." Azazel rubbed his temples. He looked up at the two other people in the hall and closed his eyes. "Hey guys..." Maggie looked at them with keen eyes. "You two had sex didn't you?"

Cain turned his head towards the two, curious as to why they chose to have sex when they have more important things to do. "What do you think Magdelene..." Eve said in a monotonous voice. Maggie just went all wide-eyed and pulled the biggest grin ever. "OOOOOOOOOOH YAY! I knew Azzy would confess some day! Cain! It happened!" Maggie literally tackled the two to the ground. The blanket flipped up a little as she did this but Azazel and Eve were still covered sufficiently.

Cain stood up and walked towards the two. He cleared his throat and all of them looked in his direction. Magdelene jumped off the demons and stood next to Cain. "Why exactly did you have sex here? It's not exactly the most hygenic of places..." Eve and Azazel sat up and re positioned the blanket. "Well for us it doesn't matter where we do it. As long as we have each other." Eve answered. "And Eve, how the fuck did you turn to a fucking demon?" Eve lifted her disheveled hair up to show them the inverted cross on her forehead. "I am cursed to be the whore of Babylon." She sighed and dropped her hair back down.

Azazel looked to Eve and then back to Cain and Magdelene. "How did you find us?" Maggie giggled. She looked to Cain who knew exactly what she was thinking. "Oh lets just say that our trip here was filled with rather CLIMACTIC sounds!" Cain struggled to keep his composure and ended up cracking up. Eve hid her head underneath the blanket and Azazel just covered himself with his wings and hid his face with his hands. They were both clearly embarrased by this and their faces turned a bright red as the two humans laughed.

Maggie still laughing walked over to the embarrased lovers and patted them both on the head. "It must have been pleasant for both of you though! It was so loud that I got a call from Eden who is currently in the chest and Isaac who is in the caves saying that they heard you!" "Oh devil not Eden... Anyone but Eden..." Azazel rubbed his temples yet again and groaned. "He is gonna talk about this for weeks..."

Eve lowered the blanket and looked at Maggie. "Could you two please go to the next level? We will meet you there." Maggie reluctantly agreed and they allowed the still embarrased demons to get dressed. Once they were gone, Eve slid over to her boyfriend and stroked the bones of the wing that was facing her. Azazel brought his wings down and folded them behind his bare back. Eve kissed his cheek before going over to their clothes. She got her clothes and slid them onto her body. She then chucked Azazel's clothes to him.

He brought his hands away from his face revealing those big, red orbs that Eve often admired. He chucked on all his clothes and slid his wings through the slits in the back of a t-shirt. Eve smiled softly and gave him a kiss before finally getting up off the bed. She leaned against the wall and rubbed her thighs. "God, you really did a number on my thighs and such last night Azzy!" She stretched out her legs and back. "I must have been a little rough on you last night!" He chuckled and got up off the bed.

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She smiled and they started walking. When they got to the next level, the cathedral. Cain and Maggie were waiting there for the two of them. Magdelene gave Eve a red heart. Eve happily took the heart and upon consuming it, transformed back into her human form. She looked at her hands and gasped when she saw that she was back to normal. She hugged Maggie and jumped for joy. She loved being back to normal. 


	3. Oh god no

 

The four wanderers traveled through the cathedral, all tired and Eve had reverted back to the Whore of Babylon, much to her dismay. Magdelene for the last half hour had been singing some pop song she heard when she was a child which required her to sing in a very high-pitched voice. This greatly annoyed Cain and Azazel but suprisingly Eve didn't mind. 

 

But then the boys did something equally as annoying. They snuck up to the girls and started messing up their hair. Again, Eve gave no fucks which pissed off her demonic companion. Maggie on the other hand was pissed and attacked Cain, she nearly killed him! 

 

They kept walking past the bright stained-glass windows and the blue-grey walls, all wanting to go home after this expedition. The group passed by one window in particular. It had bright light streaming through it and two of its panels were broken. Azazel flew up to it and looked outside it. Nothing. Just a bright, white light. He glided back down to his friends and girlfriend once again pissed, his eyes glowing a blood red.

 

"Azzy? Are you okay? What was up there?" The charcoal-grey girl hugged her boyfriend, and after a few seconds he hugged her back. He closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek. "Nothing, Dear. There was nothing up there..." Magdelene walked over to the two. "If there is nothing out there, then how will we get out?" Cain pondered this for a second, then came up with a possible theory. "Alternate dimension theory." The demons turned around and Eve pondered on this. "Cain, you're a genius! I would kiss you but..." Eve pointed to Azazel "...He would possibly kill you."

 

The blonde female thought for a second, a blush appearing on her face. She walked over to Cain and closed her eyes. In a flash she pressed her lips to his. Cain's eyes widened for a few seconds, then closed slowly as they wrapped their arms around each other. After about a minute Maggie broke the kiss. Both were flustered and Cain was again wide-eyed.

 

Cain blinked and for the first time ever, he stuttered. "M-maggie w-why did you k-kiss me?" Maggie giggled and snuggled into his chest. "Because I like you, silly! And because you are the smartest guy I know!"

 

Cain didn't know how to respond to that so he did the one thing he knew. He used his free hand to lift Magdelene's face up so she was looking at him. He leaned in and kissed her. Maggie wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her mouth againt his. Magdelene opened her mouth slightly and Cain gained entrance. One of cains hands traveled to her back and the other traveled further down till it rested on her ass. 

 

The other two beings in the room looked at each other, then at the display of affection going on infront of them. Eve giggled at Azazel's reaction. He was both confused and happy for the two. The human's kiss had gottten more passionate and Azazel was now getting slightly uncomfortable. Eve took his hand in her own and leaned her head against his shoulder. He blushed and leaned against her.

 

After another minute, Azazel opened his eyes to see a half-naked Cain and Magdelene without her dress on. "Guys... do you really have to do that here!" Eve looked up and saw what he was talking about. Cain broke the kiss, looked to Azazel and frowned. "Fine, fine! We will get dressed..." They let go of each other and slid their clothes back on. The new lovers headed over to the two demons, their hands intertwined. "Let's go then! Maggie said, still flustered from making out with Cain. The group headed out of this room and into the next, fought more enimies and then reached the boss room. Just as they were about to open it though... they heard a scream eminating from behind the door. Azazel charged up his lazer and opened the door.

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Samson was screaming and running away from angel Isaac. His hair was on fire. Azazel shot the angel down and Eve and Maggie went and helped Samson put out his hair. By the time they put out his hair, Azazel and Cain had killed the angel. Samson stopped carrying on and tried to regain his dignity by standing up straight. 

 

"Hey guys..." he grinned and fixed his hair. Cain and Azazel tried to hold in their laughter, but ended up cracking under the pressure. "AHHHHH! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Azazel immitated the brunette and doubled over due to the laughter. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Samson crossed his arms and frowned. 

 

Eve stepped up to her boyfriend and grabbed his good horn and dragged him. "Oww, ow, ow, ow, Evie!" Samson looked at Eve. "Wait... THAT'S EVE?!" He was very suprised by this. "Yes, and she is also dating me... OW! Stop pulling!" Azazel tried to pry her hands away from his horn. Samson just blinked and started laughing. "You? Dating her? Oh you wish Azazel!" Eve let go of her boyfriend and turned around to face Samson. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DRAG YOU BY YOUR HAIR?!" Eve clenched her fists and her eyes glowed a blood red. Samson ran and jumped into the chest, scared for his life.

 

Azazel stood up and turned Eve around and held her. He stroked her hair and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Eve closed her eyes and began to sob. Her Whore of Babylon mode began to subside, and she reverted back to her normal form. Samson peeked over the edge of the chest and looked up at the two lovers. Azazel looked down and frowned at him then looked back at Eve. He lifted Eve's chin up and smiled softly. The black-haired human looked up at him, tears still running down her face. Azazel pressed his lips to hers and held her close. Samson slowly got out of the box and stood next to Cain and Magdelene. Magdelene had her head on his shoulder and smiled. Cain had wrapped his arm around her waist and his head rested on hers. Azazel broke the kiss and Eve fell unconscious, exhausted from her transformation. 

 

Azazel picked her up bridal style and kissed her forehead. He walked over to Samson and then looked down at the girl in his arms. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Azazel brushed her hair away from her face with his wing. "I would hate for her to get hurt anymore than she already has been." He looked up at Samson. "Don't make her mad." He walked past Samson and flew down into the chest.

 

Cain and Magdelene followed them into the final passage between the levels. Samson sat down in the cathedral for a while, pondering life and such. Azazel sat down and leaned against a wall, placing Eve on his lap. Cain and Magdelene went further down the passage, eager to spend some 'quality time' together. The demon closed his eyes and, with his lover comfortably resting on his chest, fell asleep. 

 

That night Azazel woke up to screaming. Climactic screaming. He looked down at Eve and saw that she was still on his chest. Azazel lay down against the concrete floor and lay Eve ontop of him. He brought his arms to rest on her lower back and smiled once more. He heard Maggie's giggles and Cain's attempt at being sexy, followed by more giggles and an "Ohhhh Cain..." 

 

Azazel sighed and mumbled to himself. He felt Eve stir and looked down at her. She had woken up. "How are you feeling Eve?" He stroked her hair. "Tired, but otherwise OK." 

 

She propped her self up with her arms and looked down at her boyfriend. She kissed him on his nose and giggled. The demon rested his hands once again on his girlfriend's lower back before kissing her. He sat up and straddled her in his lap. Eve wrapped her legs around his waist and opened her mouth slightly so his tongue could enter her mouth. Eve moaned as his tongue touched the sensitive spot in the roof of her mouth.

 

She stroked his wings, knowing the points where she would cause the most pleasure to him from before. She carressed the joints that attached his wings to his back and he moaned loudly and held her tighter. Their make out session soon became more passionate and soon they were naked. Eve broke the kiss for the last time that night. She lay on her boyfriend's bare chest, exhausted. Azazel looked down at her and smiled. They held each other close and Eve sighed, now content. "Goodnight Azzy." She whispered. Azazel closed his eyes "Goodnight Evie." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his wings around them as a blanket. His arms held Eve as she dozed off and after a few minutes, he dozed off too.

 

*giggle*"Eeeevve! Azaaaazeeeel!" Said lovers murmured in their sleep. "Fuck off Magdelene..." The two were still naked from last night, Azazel's wings providing enough cover for discretion. Samson looked down at them and started to chuckle. "You two must have gone at it like rabbits last night!" Eve groggily opened her eyes. "We just made out last night, nothing more..." Eve turned around and they both sat up, Azazel still covering both of them up. "Well guys you have a visitor..." Azazel looked up from Eve and immediately regreted it.

 

"Azazel! I see you finally got laid!" "Hello Eden..." Azazel sighed. "What are you doing here Eden..." The angel ran a hand through the part of hair that wasn't a buzz cut and laughed. "I came back for you guys! I heard Cain and Magdelene having a blast so I came down here a few hours later and waited for them to wake up!" 

 

"Soooo Azazel, Eve..." The angel paused "...How was it~!" The two blushed uncontrollably and looked at each other. "Eden... thats kinda private..." Eden chuckled at the girl's response. "It's not like the ENTIRE labarinth heard it!" Eden doubled over due to laughter. "Guys... you should either go away or turn around now..." Azazel looked down at his girlfriend, her skin now turning a dark grey. "Why?" All the others asked. "She's getting angry..." Samson sprinted and the others followed him, all except Eden. Azazel looked at him and blinked.

 

Eve began to grow her horns again and rose from the confines of Azazel's wings. Her eyes were glowing a blood red. She looked at Eden and growled before pouncing at him. Azazel, sacrificing his own dignity, leapt up and pulled her off him. He held her to him as he had done yesterday and wrapped her in his wings. She was still growling and spoke in a distorted voice. "Azazel... let me go~." "No Eve. Calm down." She gritted her teeth. "He. Must. DIE." Eden sweat-dropped and ran. "Eve he's gone, he's gone now." The glowing dulled and she began to regain her sanity. She looked up to Azazel. "Azzy? Why am I standing up?" He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Let's just get dressed." He let go of her and grabbed his clothes before putting them on. Eve did the same and then walked over to him. Azazel pondered what caused these outbreaks and he though up something that scared him. 'Nah it couldn't be... could it?' He looked to Eve and blushed. "Azzy... why are you blushing?" "Oh, no reason! Just thinking of how beautiful you are." Eve blushed and kissed him. They walked over to a dazed Eden and the other 3 survivors. "Hey guys... I may have a theory as to why Eve has been getting angry lately." They all listened attentively. Azazel took a deep breath. "I may have accidentally made her pregnant..." Eve turned to him, tears in her eyes. "W-What... I can't be pregnant... I can't be a mother!" Eve fell to her knees and started to cry. 

 

Azazel sat beside her and held her to his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered 'it's OK' to her. Maggie sat next to her and put a hand on her leg. "Eve, you may not be pregnant. Remember it's a possibility..." Eve looked up at her friend and sniffed. She snuggled back into her boyfriend's chest. "This means you might be a father Azazel..." Eve closed her eyes and a few more tears fell. "I might be..." they started to stand up again. The younger demon became dizzy and leant against Azazel. "Eve, are you feeling okay?" She nodded and stood up on her own. She motioned for the others to go on to the chest. She walked slowly towards the door leading to the final stage and once there, pushed it open and walked inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Paralized

 

The 6.2 members of the group wandered through out the chest as they had done so for the last 3 days. Their feet tired and their energy depleted. Eve was the most affected by the trip through the chest due to the child growing inside her. 

 

They were currently fighting a few enemies. Eve was still in her 'Whore of Babylon' mode and shot them down with ease. She shot down a few more of them until there were only 3 left. "Azazel..." she fainted. "Eve!" He rushed over to her and carried her over to one of the corners of the room. Eve became pale and she reverted back into a human. Her porcelain was skin now becoming almost transparent, veins clearly visible on her face and neck. Azazel pulled her up onto his lap and held her to his chest. "Guys! Eve's down for the count! Carry on without us!" He felt something damp and looked down. The female had a large gash on her leg and another on her back. Azazel lay her down on the ground and literally ripped his T-shirt off his body and used some of it to torniquet her leg. The other half he folded and pressed onto her back.

 

The others finished off the room and ran over to the two. Maggie knelt beside Azazel and in a desperate atempt in saving her friend, used her ribbon from her bow as another torniquet for her leg. Eden knelt beside Eve and held her legs up to reduce blood flow. He turned to Azazel then looked down at Eve. "Azazel, I see why she fell for you!" The demon looked over to him. "Why did she fall for me Eden?" Eden grinned "Your fucking bod! You should be getting all the chicks man!" "Eden... It's not the time for this..." he hung his head low, his hair brushing Eve's cheek. "Just saying!" Eden grinned yet again. "Just... Shut up Eden..." Azazel rested his head atop his girlfriend's. He closed his eyes and held her close, applying more pressure to her back. Colour slowly flowed back into her face, though she was still unconcious Azazel felt at ease. 

 

"Let's stay here for the night." Samson suggested. All agreed and that night, Azazel gave Eve a Paralisys pill so she wouldn't move when he sewed up her leg using a bone from an enemy and loose threads from a jumper Eden was wearing. Sure he fucked up the stitches slightly but it would have to do. He would have done the one on her lower back but it wasn't deep so he didn't worry. He discarded the needle and lay back with Eve ontop of him. He took off the pressure for her lower back and kissed her forehead. 

 

The next morning when they all woke up, Eve had once again transformed due to the fact that she would heal quicker. But there was one side effect...

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S DUE IN 4 WEEKS!!!" Eve was angry. She had just found out that if the child is concieved when she is a demon, then the pregnancy speeds up to 7 months. If the one supplying the sperm is also a demon, it speeds up to 4 weeks. 

 

"Eve I'm sorry. I didn't realise until now that it would speed up this much..." Eve rested a hand on her stomach. She felt the child kick and she smiled softly. At least he or she was safe. He sighed. "But... when you changed into a human, you caused harm to it. So if you revert back again you could cause a miscarriage..." 

 

Azazel walked up to Eve and hugged her. He felt the baby kick his own stomach and chuckled. "I think the baby is jealous of me!" Eve looked down and smiled. "Maybe. Or you may be squishing it..." Azazel stopped hugging her and moved to hugging her from behind. "Now I can hug you and feel the baby!" Eve giggled at his resolve. "Our child is gonna have the best father!" Eve turned around in his arms and kissed him. "And the best mother." Azazel added. 

 

Cain and Magdelene watched the two from a far. "Do you think you're pregnant Maggie?" Said girl in question lifted up her arm to reveal a scar. "I have an implant so I can't get pregnant." Cain smiled. "Then I guess we can have sex more often..." Maggie giggled. "Oh come here you!" She tackled him to the ground, his lips slamming into hers.

 

The remaining 2 boys looked at the couples. "The 4 of them are gonna keep us up all night tonight..." Samson sighed. "I wish I had a girlfriend..." Eden put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "One day Samson, one day." 

 

Azazel and Eve had moved to sitting down in a corner. Cain and Magdelene had moved to the next room, not realizing that it wasn't soundproof. You could still hear them having sex through the wall. Azazel, being next to the wall, heard what they were saying and groaned. "Cain really needs to work on what he says during sex..." Eden pressed his ear against the wall and started laughing. "God! Those lines man!" Eve sighed and leaned back into her demonic boyfriend. He put his head ontop of hers and held her from behind.

 

Eden and Samson came up to them and sat down. "Eve? May I feel the child?" Samson asked. Eve moved her hand out of the way and Samson placed his hand where hers was. "Woah! It's moving!" "Well duh! It's a baby! Eden, do you want to feel?" Eden nodded and placed his hand on her stomach. "Ooh, I felt a wing there!" Azazel looked at him. "A wing? Really! Yes!" Eve laughed. Eden took his hand off her belly. Eve then realized something. "Delivering something with wings and horns is gonna be really painfull... even with an epidural..." Azazel looked down and kissed her cheek. "You will be fine Eve... you're strong and I think he or she will be too." Eve closed her eyes and smiled. Her stomach could visibly be seen growing millimeter after millimeter. Sure the growth was slow, but it was noticible.

 

Eve yawned. "This baby is wearing me out..." Azazel leant back against the wall again. Only to immediately regret it as he heard the two humans climax in the other room.

 

10 minutes later, Cain and Magdelene came out of the other room. They were both flustered and Magdelene's hair was all messed up. "You two really went at it didn't you?" Samson motioned for them to sit down. They happily accepted and sat down next to Azazel and Eve. "Would you two like to feel the baby kick?" Maggie put her hand on her friend's stomach. She felt the child move around and smiled. She grabbed Cain's hand and brought it over to where her hand was. His palm made contact with Eve's stomach and the baby kicked. "Doesn't that hurt when it kicks?" Eve shook her head. "No, not at all." They brought their hands away. 

 

"Azazel?" 

 

"Yes hun?"

 

"What will we call it?" 

 

Azazel pondered on this for a while. "I have no clue..." Eve sighed. "We will need to find a name for him or her soon..." Eden got an idea. "What about Clarity for a girls name?" They thought about it for a while. "I like it." Eve was suprised at this. Sure she liked the name too but to hear Azazel say he liked it was strange. "Clarity it is then!" Eve smiled. "Now a guys name..." Everyone shrugged and the two parents sighed. 

 

After another minute everyone got up. They all walked to the next room. Eve ended up waiting in the corner after each round of monsters, dodging the array of attacks that came her way. Eve walked into the next room with the rest of the travelers, repeating what she did room after room. 

 

"Blue baby." Cain looked up at the final boss, signaling the final battle. They all fired at the baby with their various attacks. The boss looked at Eve and fired at her. She dodged each shot with ease. It shot once more. Hit. Eve flew back and hit the wall. "EVE!" He flew over to her and inspected her current state. She was burnt in multiple places and had a cut on her cheek. The collision had knocked her unconcious and he feared that the baby was dead. The boss flew up into the air, signaling that it was attacking again. Azazel turned around to face it, the white of his eyes turning red and they glowed brightly. He speeded towards the boss, his friends getting out of the way as he hit the monster repeatedly with his brimstone lazer. He hit it for a final time and the boss died.

 

He glided down to Eve, his eyes returning to their original state. He carried her to the middle of the room and sat down. The rest of them sat down next to her, fearing the worst. He stroked her hair with tears threatening to flow down his cheek. Suddenly, everything went black and they all fell unconscious.

 


	5. Cold and Sterile

 

*beep* *beep* *beep*

 

"SUBJECT AZAZEL. VITALS NORMAL."

 

Azazel woke up to bright lights and white ceilings. "Ahhhh my head... Where am I?" He tried to sit up to look around but found that he couldn't. Instead he just turned his head side to side, looking for any of his friends, finding none he lay his head back on the pillow.

 

*whir*

 

He looked towards the direction of the sound. There was a female in a lab coat holding a clipboard. She seemed to not be startled by Azazel being a demon. "Hello Azazel, I am Dr. Chetti. You are currently being held in the Institute of Supernatural Occurrences. You have arrived here after completing a test with many of your friends regarding what things would have the most affect on your body. Do you have any questions?" 

 

Azazel's eyes glowed slightly and you could visibly see that he was angry. After a moment he calmed down and replied "Where is Eve? Is she okay? Can I see her?" Dr. Chetti looked at her clipboard then back at the demon infront of her. "She is being held in the floor above us. She is in a stable condition and her body is trying to take care of your child. You can see her after we run a few more tests on you." He rested his head back against the pillow as she checked his blood pressure etc. After an hour she released the restraints so Azazel could sit up then eventually stand. He stretched out his wings, hearing all the joints pop and loosen. 

 

The doctor gave him directions to his girlfriend's room and sent him on his way. Azazel stepped outside the door and found his way to an elevator. 6th floor to 7th floor. He stepped back out of the elevator on the next floor and walked down the corridor. "Room 1213, 1214, 1215... Where's 1265?" He turned into another corridor. "1262, 1263, 1264... Here it is, 1265!" The demon pushed the button on the wall to open the door and stepped inside. 

 

Eve was laying there, 75% of her body bandaged and bruises all over the parts that weren't. She had a cast on her leg and a neck brace on. He struggled to hold back tears but they just came out anyway. "I did this... this is all my fault..." Azazel sat down beside her and stroke her hair. She had reverted back into her human form and her skin was like it had been when he patched her up a few days ago. He looked down at her destended stomach. "Oh good, it's still there." He smiled a little and lay back in the chair. "I will be right here when you wake up my love, right here beside you." 

 

He kissed her forehead. Eve murmured slightly then woke up. She looked to Azazel. "A-Azzy? Owww." He looked at her, worried. "Are you okay Eve? What's wrong?" Eve's eyes widened and she shot up, clutching her stomach. "A-A-Azazel! The baby's coming!" Azazel shot out of his seat and helped his girlfriend get comfortable, cursing under his breath whilst doing so. He told her to breathe then shot out of the room. "I NEED A NURSE! MY GIRLFRIEND'S IN LABOUR!" He hoped some one heard him. He shot back into the room and helped Eve get undressed so that a midwife could deliver his son or daughter. 

 

Moments later, 3 nurses and a midwife came into the room. One nurse helped Azazel get Eve ready while the other 2 prepped the bed for the baby and some equipment to test it. Azazel was then shoved out of the room. "Hey! Let me back in!" They didn't respond. Azazel charged up his lazer and shot at the door. Still no effect. "Wait... what if I used my fool card." He pulled the card out of his pocket and looked at it. "Here goes nothing." He played the card and was instantly teleported into the room.

 

Eve looked up. "Azzy!" She winced and gritted her teeth. A nurse turned around and frowned. "If you must stay here then you can..." Azazel ran over to Eve and held her hand. He sat down on the chair. "Eve, this baby will be premature so you won't need an epidural because it won't cause any significant pain." Eve nodded and leaned up against the board.

 

"Eve, if you feel you have to push, do." "O-okay." Eve waited for about a minute then started to push. She shut her eyes tightly. And softly squeezed Azazel's hand. He looked over to her. In a matter of hours he will be a father. It both daunted and excited him. Eve pushed a few minutes later. The contractions got closer together with every push. Eve started to feel the pain in her loins. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Eve pushed again, squeezing her companion's hand tightly. Azazel winced and looked at Eve. He waited for the grip on his hand to loosen. Azazel swapped hands and used the now free hand to rub the human's back. 

 

An hour passed. Eve gave the final push and fell back into Azazel's arms. They heard the baby cry and smiled. "It's a girl. Congratulations!" They were both relieved that a boys name wasn't needed. Azazel stood up from the bed and walked over to the midwife. She handed him a pair of scissors. He cut the cord and the baby was then quickly put under testing to see if it was strong enough to survive. He looked at Clarity. She had horns and wings like him, but her skin was, well, human. Her eyes hadn't opened yet so he couldn't tell what colour they were but he had a feeling they would be brown. 

 

He went back to Eve and sat down. "How is she?" Azazel smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. "She's perfect. She has wings and horns but is human." Eve lay down on the pillow and smiled. "Good." She kissed him for a moment then lay back down. Moments later, a nurse walked over to them with Clarity. "She is very weak and has an irregular heartbeat. But we can let you hold her for a minute while we get an incubator in here." Eve took Clarity in her arms and thanked the nurse. "She's beautiful! I can't believe we made her." She moved a few strands of hair away from her tiny face. Azazel smiled. Clarity opened her eyes slightly. Hazel brown, just like her mother. "She looks just like you." Azazel pointed out. Eve giggled.

 

The nurse came back in and placed Clarity in the incubator. She connected all important wires to her tiny body and then she, and the other 3 people, left. One of the nurses came back in a minute later. "There is a bed that comes out of the wall behind you. Just pull that handle and it should come out." She left. 

 

Azazel turned around to face the wall. The handle was sticking out just above the arm on his chair. He stood up, moved the chair, and pulled on the handle. The bed folded out from the wall like one of those sofa beds. "Woah." Azazel sat on the bed. "This is actually very comfy." Eve slid over to Azazel. "It is!" The demon lay down on the bed and sighed. Eve looked down at him. "What's wrong Azzy?" She lay down next to him. "Nothing Eve, just worried about Clarity." He looked towards the incubator. His daughter was sleeping soundly, the ECG was beeping in an irregular tone. Eve cuddled up to him. "I'm worried too Azazel, but we can't give up on her." He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her as he did so. 

 

"We both really need a shower." Azazel chuckled. " Yeah, we do." Eve sat up and tried to stand. "Owwwww!" She leant against the wall. Azazel flew over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you OK Evie?" She nodded. "I just need a hot shower to relax my muscles." 

 

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down on a chair and started to run the shower. Azazel got himself undressed and then helped Eve into the shower. Eve was blushing furiously, making Azazel chuckle. "Eve! There's no need to be embarrassed! We've seen eachother like this twice!" She felt the water on her back and smiled. Eve pressed up against the demon and kissed him. He smirked and snaked his damp arms around her frame.

 

Eve deepened the kiss and rubbed his wing joints in the places where it would be pleasurable. He moaned and moved them towards the wall. Azazel moved one of his hands down to her hips. The other moved to the space between her shoulders. He made the kiss more passionate. 

 

Eve moved one of her hands away from his wing and trailed it down his stomach to his member. She carressed it lovingly and broke the kiss. Azazel's cheeks were flushed red. Eve giggled. "Now who's blushing!" "Oh shut up..." Azazel felt himself getting harder. He started to kiss her neck and trailed down to her collar bone. She moaned and started jacking him off faster. Azazel moved his hand from her ass to her loins. He rubbed her clit and carressed her sore pussy. Eve moaned again and spread her legs wider. 

 

The demon stopped rubbing her clit and pussy and instead got Eve to turn around and bend over. She pressed her hands against the tiled wall and waited in anticipation for her boyfriend's hard member to penetrate her swollen loins. He pushed himself into her opening. "Ahhhh! It's still tender!" "Sorry!" He started to thrust into her gently, his penis lubricated by the running water.

 

"Ohhhhh Azazel..." Eve moaned. She pushed harder against the wall and her head tilted back. He thrusted deeper into her being, each thrust faster than the last. Eve moved her hips in time with Azazel's thrusts, creating more pleasure. Azazel bent over Eve, the pleasure begining to become too great to handle. "E-Eve! You're so tight! I'm gonna cum!" His wings folded up tightly behind him as he reached his limit. Eve felt climactic pressure in her walls. "Ahhhhh! Azazel!" Azazel's hot seed flowed into the loins of his lover. Eve's juices mixed with Azazel's cum on the tiled floor. 

 

Eve leant up against the wall as the last of his love flowed into her. She panted and hung her head. "Heheh... Woah, that was amazing..." Azazel finished and pulled out. "Yeah. You're amazing Eve, you know that?" "I do now!" She stood up and the rest of his load flowed out of her.  

She leant up against him, dizzy and exhausted. Azazel turned off the shower and carried his lethargic lover out. He wrapped a towel around her and dried and dressed them both. He placed her in the hospital bed and then slipped in beside her. Azazel held her now sleeping form in his arms. "Sweet dreams my love." He kissed her forehead then looked over to his daughter. She was sleeping peacefully and her heartbeat had mellowed out to a steady rhythm. Azazel sighed in content and fell asleep.

 

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

 

Azazel woke up to a high-pitched drone. He shot up. "Clarity!" He ran to her side. She wasn't breathing. "EVE!" "Huh? What's going on?" "Clarity's not breathing!" Eve shot up and ran to Azazel's side. "W-What do we do!" "I don't know!" Eve pulled the top off the incubator and leaned over her child. She put her mouth over Clarity's and performed CPR. Blow, press hands on chest, repeat. She did this 15 times. 

 

"She's gone. I can't believe she's gone!" She broke down and fell to her knees. Azazel stared into the distance. "I-I was too late to save her... I was too late to save you in the Chest... I-I'm sorry..." He fell to his knees beside Eve. Tears flowed down his cheeks and onto the linoleum floor below him. "CLARITY!" Eve leaned into Azazel's shoulder, she sobbed loudly over the loss of her daughter. They stayed in each other's arms for an hour, Eve called out Clarity's name multiple times as she sobbed. After Eve had calmed down a bit. Azazel helped her up and turned off the ECG. 

 

They exited the room and tried to find their friends. The two turned the corner and immediately ran into the other 4 members of their group. Magdelene ran up to Eve and hugged her tightly. "Hey Eve! Hey Azazel!" She looked at her stomach and gasped. "Where's the baby?" "Follow me..." Azazel led the way back to their room. 

 

They turned on the lights and walked over to the lidless incubator. Maggie gasped when she saw her. "She's beautiful!" "She also died 2 hours ago..." Eve started to cry again. Maggie held her friend tight. The boys walked over to Clarity. Samson's eyes started to water and Eden actually cried. Azazel looked at Eden with a 'What the fuck' face. He picked up Clarity in his arms and looked at her face. She looked content in life, like she chose to die. He carried her over to Eve and Magdelene. Eve looked up from Maggie's shoulders. She turned to face Azazel and took Clarity from his arms. She brushed hair out of her face and smiled softly, tears still running down her face. 

 

A nurse came in to the room to check on the baby and Eve. She walked up to Eve and looked at the baby. "She was gone when we woke up, she died in her sleep." "I'm so sorry for your loss dear. We can host a funeral for her if you like." "That would be nice. Thank you." The nurse exited the room and went to contact people to plan a funeral for the newborn.

 

Eve placed Clarity down in the incubator. She tucked her in with a blanket and kissed her forehead as if she were putting her to bed. She stepped back from her and sighed. Azazel held Eve in his arms and kissed her forehead. She smiled softly but still the tears continued to fall. "Maggie. You would have been her auntie if she had survived." She smiled. "Thank you Eve." 

 

Azazel stopped hugging Eve and placed his hands on her shoulders. He closed his eyes and knelt down on one knee. He pulled a purple box out of his pocket and looked up at Eve. "Eve. After all we have been through together these past few weeks I've had time to think." He opened the box revealing a silver ring with Amethysts and Sapphires embedded throughout it. "Eve, will you marry me?" Maggie fan-girled behind Eve and the boys were in awe. Eve closed her eyes and transformed into her demon form. She yanked Azazel off the ground and kissed him passionately. His eyes went wide and he kissed her back. The two demons wrapped their arms around each other. Eve broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question?" He picked up the box from the floor and slid the ring onto her finger.

 

Maggie tackled the two to the ground and laughed. The boys applauded and Eden went up to Azazel and helped him up. "That was a gutsy move man! I thought she was gonna attack you!" Azazel grinned "Same!" Maggie pulled Eve up to her feet. "Congratulations!" "Thanks Maggie!" Eve looked at the ring on her finger. The gems formed an infinity symbol on the top. She traced it with her finger and smiled. "Azazel, where did you get this?" "Oh! Instead of a polaroid after the Mom's leg battle there was this!" He held up the box. "So I took it." "It's so pretty Azazel." Eve walked up to her fiancé and kissed him. "I love you Azzy!" She hugged him and lodged her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too Evie." He closed his eyes.

 

"We will leave you to have post engagement sex... We will see you later..." they all left. Azazel carried Eve over to the bed and they started to make out. They undressed eachother and got under the covers. Eve giggled and they both spent the night making love to their fiancé.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Why are you my Clarity?

Clarity was dressed in white as she lay in the black coffin. Her parents were crying, holding eachother as tears streamed down their faces. She was long gone by now, though her mother didn't believe she was gone.

 

Her spirit floated in an endless limbo between heaven and hell, due to her being half and half of course. Limbo made her learn quickly. She already new how to make partial sentences even though she was 8 hours old when she died. She sat on a branch above her coffin, watching her parents in their sorrow. She sighed and flew down to the ground.

 

Clarity stood in the meadow, her short, black hair framing her face perfectly. She walked over to the open coffin where her recently deceased body lie. She watched as the lid was closed and as her body was lowered into the ground, never to be seen again. "If only Mummy and Daddy would notice me..." Clarity sat upon her tombstone, watching as her parents exited the cemetery.  

 

-3 days later-

 

Azazel and Eve were still staying in the Hospital. "Azazel, Eve. The reason why you are in this institute is due to a virus. The virus happened 20 years ago, causing mass hysteria and paranoia. Those not infected were transferred here to become supernatural beings capable of fighting off the virus. You were born under our care and your family died due to the virus so we took you in. The first tests happened 15 years ago. You were given drugs to improve genetic abilities. You two were the failed experiments. Azazel ended up turning into a demon and Eve, the "Whore of Babylon". The second tests happened 3 months ago. We gave you amnesia pills and sent you into the labyrinth." 

 

Azazel looked to the doctor. "What did I look like as a child?" "You had green-blue eyes and ginger hair." Eve burst out laughing. "You looked like Lazarus! Oh my god!" She doubled over. Azazel blushed, crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh shut up Eve..." Eve kept on laughing and stumbled over to Azazel. She kissed his cheek and grinned. He stopped pouting but still frowned at her. "Whaaaat?" "You missed my lips..." She kissed him again but purposely missed, getting the corner of his mouth. Azazel lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. She laughed again. 

 

"And Eve, you had one blue, one green eye before the transformation." "That's so cool!" Eve smiled. "Why did I have to look like Lazarus..." Eve gave Azazel a proper kiss. "Finally! Yes!" Azazel shot his arms up. "You're so immature... But I love you anyway..." Azazel chuckled.

 

"You also have accommodation inside the town. You will have an escort to your house and an ID given to you both so you can get jobs and what not." The doctor allowed the escort to come in. He was a demon like Azazel. But instead he had a long tail and no wings. He had bandages all over his body.

 

"My name is Addison, but most call me the adversary. I will be your escort." He pulled out two passports and handed them to the couple. "These will be your ID's." He motioned over to them to follow him. All three demons exited the building.

 

"Whoa..." They all were met with a giant dome. "This dome keeps the virus out." They walked through the streets lined with shops full of demons, angels and even a few humans. They walked until they reached their new house.

 

The house was a light gray with a black roof. It had varieties of plants in the front yard an a visible attic. "This is where you will be living from now on. I need to go back to the hospital so they can replace my bandages, but if you need me, give me a call." And with that he left, not needing any confirmation. The engaged couple walked up and saw an ID slot in the wall. Azazel swiped his card and a click was audibly heard. He held Eve's hand and pushed open the door.

 

"Oh. My. God." Eve nearly fainted when she saw the interior. The walls were a light gray like the exterior and dark gray curtains hung from the windows. There was a massive modular couch in the open-plan kitchen, living and dining room. The TV was quite large and had an assortment of speakers connected to it.

 

The kitchen was a decent size with marble tops and LED strip lighting. The dining room table was again, grey, and gold pendant lights hung down from the ceiling above. There were many pillows all over the couch in various shades of gold, yellow, orange and red. A large bookcase stood in the corner, filled with many novels and, upon further inspection, a note was found attached to one of the spines of a book.

 

Azazel picked up the note and read aloud. "Dear Azazel and Eve, here is one book that I thought you two might have some "fun" with! From your childhood friend (and decorator), S.DB" Eve picked up the book and looked at the cover. "Uhhh, Azzy? This is a sex book..." He looked at the cover. "A sex book? Why did this person pick this book...?" Eve looked up at her fiancé and blinked. "I wonder who this person is?"

 

They thought nothing more about it and continued to check out the house. They walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Eve immediately blushed at the sight of it. The bed had a fabric headboard and red duvet. The pillows matched the duvet, also red. There were pendant lights above the bedside tables and a walk-in-robe to the right of the bed. The lights were off and candles were all around the room, all were lit. 

 

"This is making me aroused... I'm going back to the lounge if you need me..." Azazel walked out, leaving Eve to check out the room further. She walked into the walk-in-robe and nearly fainted at the amount of space there was. "Oh. My. God..." She immediately walked out to stop herself from fainting and went back into the lounge room to see Azazel.

 

He was reading a book. It had a yellow cover, which contrasted greatly with his skin. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his. "Whatcha reading?" He put his thumb on the page he was on and flipped over the cover. "Paper towns. It is the only yellow book on that shelf so it intrigued me." Azazel flipped back to the page he was on and continued reading. Eve stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I'm getting something to eat. Do you want anything?" He turned around and rested his arms on the top of the modular, the book now upturned on the couch. "What is there to have?" Eve inspected the pantry, then the fridge, then the freezer. "I'm gonna have to go shopping... I'll be back in an hour." She walked out and closed the door behind her. Azazel turned back around and heard his stomach growl. "Shut the fuck up stomach..."

 

-15 minutes later-

 

*knock knock knock*

 

Azazel put the book back down and walked to the door. He looked through the eye hole and saw the angel he new so well. He opened the door for him. "Eden? What are you doing here?" Eden ran inside and started panicking. "I have something to tell you, but you must not tell a soul." Azazel walked up to Eden and stopped when he was 1 metre away. 

 

"What? Are you OK?" Eden's cheeks flushed bright red against his pale skin. He closed his eyes and rushed forward, his lips making contact with the demon's own. Azazel froze, his eyes wide and his own cheeks flushed. Eden removed his lips from Azazel's. "W-What?! W-Why did you do that?!" He held his head in his hands. Eden looked down, still blushing. "I have always liked you Azazel..." 

 

Azazel sat down on the couch, his palms dug into his eye sockets and his elbows rested on his knees. "Ohhhhh what is Eve gonna think?" Eden sat next to Azazel, his legs curled up to his chest. The demon looked over to the angel and frowned. "Get your feet off the fucking couch." Eden shot his legs down and sighed. "So you're gay... I wasn't expecting that..." 

 

Eden turned to face him and smirked under his fringe. "So... 'Zazel... Did you like it?" Azazel jumped back and blushed. "N-No! Why would I?" Eden moved his face so it was only 10 centimetres from the other male's. "You sure~!" Azazel was now backed up against the back of the couch, his arms pinned down to the seat by Eden's own. Azazel's eyes were wide and he was blushing even more now. "I-I-" The angel once again pressed his mouth to the demon's. Catching Azazel mid-word gave him an advantage so he could slip in his tongue with no difficulty.

 

Azazel tried to push him off with his wings, but kept on failing against the suprising strength of the pale creature atop him. Azazel finally broke the kiss after much struggling and gritted his teeth. "Eden, your balls are gonna turn black soon if you don't release me..." "Fine, fine! You're such a spoil-sport anyway!" He got off the demon's lap and stood up. Azazel stretched out his wings and arms, all the joints cracking. "Ahhhh my wings! That really really hurt Eden!" Said angel backed away from him. The charcoal male stood up and stretched out a wing towards Eden. The tip of his wing nicked his cheek, leaving a shallow cut. "Did you have to do that?" "Yes, yes I did." "Jeez Azazel, you're turning into Eve!" "Just go!" "Fine!" He walked out the door. 

 

Azazel slumped back into the couch. A long sigh escaped his mouth. "Friendship officially ruined..." He put his fingers on his lips, remembering the kiss and what it meant to Eden. Azazel looked up at the ceiling, the white soon fading to black as he zoned out from the world. He thought about everything he could remember, even if the first memory was 3 months ago. 

 

Eve came home half an hour later. She put down the bags and walked over to her fiancé. She saw him lying on the couch, suprisingly asleep. She smiled and lifted him up using her strength gained from being a demon. He was still a little heavy for her, but she carried him anyway. She walked to the bedroom with him, his wings dragging on the floor, and placed him down on the bed. Eve brushed some of his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. He murmured and grabbed her arm. "Don't... leave..." Azazel murmured in his sleep. She removed her arm from his light grasp and sighed. She made her way to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside him. "I won't ever leave." Eve turned Azazel to face her and snuggled up to his sleeping form. 

 

"Goodnight..."

 

-Many hours later-

 

"Get up."

 

"No."

 

"Get up."

 

"No."

 

"Get up."

 

"No."

 

"It's 9:30."

 

"Fuck..."

 

Eve finally managed to drag the other demon out of the bed. He had been asleep for well over 17 hours, with Eve waking up around 2 hours ago.

 

Azazel walked into the bathroom to take a shower and Eve went back to the lounge room. She had planned to go shopping with Magdalene today for clothes, something she desperately needed. Azazel on the other hand was perfectly fine with three pairs of pants and two shirts, though Eve knew she would have to force him to buy more...

 

Maggie arrived a few minutes early. And Eve came up to greet her. "Hey Maggie!" "Hey Eve! You ready?" "I just need to tell Azazel that I'm going shopping. Be back in a second." Eve walked up the hall. It was just then that Azazel decided to come out the bathroom. He opened the door and they both tripped over eachothers feet. Eve landed with her head on his stomach and her arms tangled into his legs. The towel that was wrapped around Azazel's waist hadn't really fallen off, it was still there.

 

Magdalene was laughing at the scene in front of her. "How did that even happen! Oh my god!" Azazel glared at her seeming as Eve couldn't in her current position. Eve got up from the floor then helped the other being up. Once standing, he sprinted to the bedroom and was out again in 30 seconds.

 

He came out with his hair still dripping and his wings still had droplets of water in some places. He shook his head a few times, drops of water going all over Eve. "Azazel! Seriously?" He stopped and smiled "What?" She said nothing and instead kissed him. "Nothing. I'm going shopping with Magdalene, I'll be back later." "Okay." She kissed him one last time and said goodbye then left.

 

 

 

Azazel walked back into the bedroom and dried his hair properly. He put the towel back in the bathroom and went into the kitchen. He opened up the pantry. "Oh. My. Satan. Pop tarts!" He grabbed the chocolate pop tarts and put them in the toaster. "Pop tarts! Pop tarts! Pop tarts!" Once the toaster spat out the pop tarts, he sprinted to the lounge with them and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he found one he liked. Nickelodeon. SpongeBob was on. Just seeing the first frame made him feel 8 again! He took the first bite of one of the pop tarts. "Oooooooh yessss! Pop tart!" To him, the taste of Pop tarts was orgasmic. He savoured the taste of them, the chocolaty taste feeling good on his tongue. The pop tarts were finished quickly and SpongeBob was finished soon after.

 

He put his plate on the counter and decided to try and finish the rest of the book he had started the previous day. He turned to the page he was on and started to read.

 

Eve returned 5 hours later, her arms carried multiple bags. "Hello Azzy! I'm back!" He leapt out of his seat and helped her carry a few of the bags. They both walked up the hallway and put the bags on the bed. They both turned to each other and smiled. "Hello Eve." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her own arms around his neck. They both broke the kiss. "I missed you." Azazel went in for another kiss. This one was way more passionate, like if they hadn't seen eachother for the entire day. They moved towards a wall and Eve was pushed up against it. Azazel broke the kiss and smirked. Eve licked her lips. "Pop tart. I see you found them!" "Oooooooh the pop tarts were sooo good!" Eve giggled and kissed his nose. "As much as I'd like to do this right now, I have things to do." "Like what?" She giggled. "You'll see Azzy!" She got out of his grasp. Azazel turned around to see her walking, seductively swaying her hips as she took each step. He felt his cheeks heat up. She turned her head around so she could look at him. "You like?" Azazel gulped. She giggled and kept on walking. 

 

Azazel looked towards the bags still resting on the bed. He opened one of them and pulled out some very seductive lingerie. He immediately put it back and walked out of the room, still blushing from the show that Eve put on. He found her in the kitchen making sandwiches because both of them were hungry and because sandwiches are awesome! He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, locking his hands infront. He placed a kiss just under her jaw then trailed smaller kisses down her neck. Eve sent out a quiet moan. "Azzy... Not here... We can do this later..." He planted one last kiss then rested his head atop hers, seeming as she was a 155cm shortie and he was a 180cm demon. "Fine..." He brought his mouth to her ear. "But later... I will have you all to myself..." He let go of her and walked over to the dining table. Eve turned to face him. 

 

"You looked in the bags didn't you?" 

"I looked in ONE bag..." 

"Azazel..." 

"You never said anything about not looking in the bags..."

"I guess so... you still should have asked..."

"I will next time."

 

Eve finished making the sandwiches and walked over to Azazel with them. "Peanut butter... Oh. My. Satan. It's fucking peanut butter." "Whats wrong with peanut butter?" "Nothing. Peanut butter is best spread." He took a bite out of the sandwich. "Yesssssssssssssssssss. Soooo gooood!" Eve laughed then took a bite of her own sandwich. She had made herself a ham and cheese sandwich, nothing too fancy but she hadn't had meat in so long that she needed this. They finished and stacked their dishes on the counter to be done later.

 

The couple walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. Eve laughed when she saw Azazel had been watching Nickelodeon. "What?" "Nickelodeon! Seriously?!" "I like the cartoons. I had to grow up fast so watching Nickelodeon gives me a chance to be a kid again." "Okay." She cuddled up to him in the corner of the modular. They both decided to put on a movie and decided on "Pacific Rim". Azazel got up and inserted the disc before getting popcorn and drinks while the ads played. He sat back down with the items and Eve cuddled back up to him. They pressed play on the movie.

 

-2 hours later-

 

Eve had tears in her eyes and Azazel was holding her tight. The clock said it was now 5:15. They stayed in each other's arms for a little longer after the movie ended. Azazel's stomach grumbled. Eve got off him and let him get up. "I'll go make some dinner." He walked into the kitchen and opened up the pantry. He rummaged through the various boxes and packets, looking for something they both deemed edible. He finally found something edible, mac and cheese. He cooked it up and put it on the table. "Mac and cheese. Cool." They both ate their share and Azazel washed the dishes. Once he was done he walked over to Eve. "Now... what were you going to show me?"

 

She smiled and led him to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and she took one of the bags into the adjacent bathroom. "Stay there on the bed." She disappeared into the bathroom. When she reappeared, she was wearing a black, lacey corset and matching panties. "Wow..." Azazel's face had gone red. Eve giggled and then walked over to him. "I'm glad you like it." She placed her hands either side of his thighs and leant forward. "Because you're gonna see me like this all night long."

 

WARNING LEMON!

 

She sat on his lap and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him onto the bed. "I like the sound of that!" Azazel put a hand on her back and another on her head. He pressed against her, their lips nearly touching. "You're gonna have to wait for the kiss Azazel." He frowned. "Fine..." He loosened the grip on her so she could move. She sat up and giggled. 

 

She got off him so he could properly get on the bed. She took the bags off the bed and crawled up to him. Her hands moved down his stomach to his waist. She pulled off his pants in one swift motion and threw them off the bed. Due to the rush this morning to get dressed, he had forgot to put under pants on, much to Eve's own delight as she could get to work straight away. Azazel took his T-shirt off and smirked at the female in front of him. She kissed the very tip of his man hood, lingering there for a few seconds. She looked up and saw the demon's cheeks go red once again. She trailed a finger around the head and then down the shaft. Eve placed her hands either side of his chest and leaned forward. She touched her nose with his and closed her eyes slightly. "Now you get that kiss." She planted her lips firmly on his for a brief moment then went back down. 

 

"That was hardly a kiss..." Eve looked up at him. "Oh really? Then why don't you show me how you would have liked it." Azazel sat up and ran a hand down ler back, feeling for the string that would undo the corset. He found it and the corset came loose, now only being held up by Eve's breasts. He helped Eve take it off and then put it on the ground beside the bed. He ran a hand through her hair, stopping once he reached her cheek. He cupped it in his hand and then kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet, but Azazel was sure not to make it boring. 

 

He took his hand away from her cheek and trailed it down her side, stopping right above the waistband of her panties. Eve opened her mouth up for the demon and her hand went to his wings to try and catch him off guard. Her hand pressed an area between his shoulder blades, causing a tingle to go down his spine. He broke the kiss, tilting his head back. "E-Eve, do that again." He moaned. Eve pressed harder this time. Azazel arched over Eve this time, his head resting on her shoulder. He spread his wings out from their previously folded position. 

 

Eve felt Azazel get harder and smirked. She moved the other hand down to his penis and wrapped her fingers around it. She pressed his back again, causing Azazel to purr. She started to give him a hand job. "Did you just purr?" "Yes..." His eyes closed and he felt his body go limp. "Is it really that pleasurable?" "Uh-huh..." He sat up slightly and kissed her again. Eve brang her hands off his member and his back. Azazel slid her panties off and allowed her to take them off completely. 

 

Eve turned around and reached down to a small bag. She pulled out a box and then turned back around. "What's that?" "Condoms." She put the box on the bed. Azazel pushed Eve on to the duvet and began to trail kisses from her neck, over her breasts then down to her wet woman hood. He carressed her folds lovingly with his tongue. "A-Azzy... W-Wow..." Azazel pushed his tongue into her opening and then pushed it up against her g-spot. He wrapped his lips around her folds, gently sucking as his tongue rubbed her insides. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Azazel pressed harder into her. Her cheeks turned rosy and her walls clamped around his tongue. She bit her lip and moaned through her lip. She felt a pressure in her loins and her body began to tingle. "A-Azzy!" Seconds later her hot juices poured out of her, entering the mouth of her partner, some escaping onto his chin. He lapped up her juices, the taste sweet on his tongue. Her climax finished around 10 seconds later, she was panting and there was sweat on her brow.

 

Azazel removed his head from her crotch and wiped off her juices from his chin with his forearm. Eve sat up slowly and clumsily, her head dizzy from the climax. "Woah... That was amazing..." She looked up at him and smiled. "I shall return the pleasure." She pushed him down and he hit the bed with a thud. She put a hand on his thigh to support herself and lowered her head towards his still erect cock. She was positioned at eye-level to it's head and her other hand made it's way up his thigh, her fingers trailing across his charcoal skin. Eve gave the head a long, seductive lick and then procceded with another. She then wrapped her lips around the tip and moved her mouth down his length. When she came back up, she released from the head with a pop and then went back down. Her movements were teasingly slow, greatly annoying the demon who was being pleasured. "Eve... could you go faster?" She looked up at him and once again, removed her mouth away. "I could... but nah! I want to see how long it takes before you get aggressive and dominant and shit!" She said this knowing he was nothing like that. Azazel was a tall, skinny, very passive, child-like young adult who didn't look for fights. Azazel groaned and his head fell back against the pillow. She continued her work on annoying him. In the space of a minute, five head movements were made and Azazel was going to lose it. "That's it!" He sat up and put both hands on the back of her head. He pushed her down and then pulled her back up. He kept doing this, each time faster than the previous. He stopped after a while, feeling the need to climax and not wanting to hurt Eve too much. He took his hands off her jead and put his palms back on the bed, his arms supporting his body from falling back onto the bed. She took her head off his cock and looked up at him, nearly gasping for air. "Azazel! Was that all you could do?" "Yes. I'm passive, not aggressive." 

 

Eve coughed a few times then went back to finishing the blow job. Her lips wrapped around his head once more and this time, she went as fast as Azazel wanted. He reached his climax in no time, his load flowing into her mouth and she took in every drop of it. He finished a few seconds later and fell back onto the bed, his cheeks rosy from the climax. 

 

"Was that to your liking?" "Yes." He shuffled back on the bed and leaned up against the head board. Eve grabbed the box of condoms, pulled out one, and passed it to Azazel, who slid it on fairly quickly. "I'm gonna try something..." Azazel pushed down Eve and lined up with her butt instead of her pussy. "You ready?" "Do you even need to ask?" He chuckled and slid in to her ass. She moaned, her eyes squeezed shut. He slid back out and then thrusted back in, keeping some sort of rhythm as he thrusted. Eve moaned again and she clamped around his penis. Azazel bit his lip and leaned over her. Eve moved her hands down to her clit and pussy, rubbing each in time with her fiancé's thrusts. "Faster Azzy! Faster!" He did as she said, going faster and deeper, his balls now slapping against her cheeks as he did so. Eve bucked her hips in against his thrusts, the friction now becoming too great. "Azzy!" "Eve!" They both climaxed. Azazel's love filled the condom and Eve's went everywhere. He pulled out of her a minute later and got off the bed to dispose of the condom. 

 

Eve just lay there, her eyes still closed. Azazel came back a minute later and helped Eve clean herself up. "T-Thank you Azzy..." She was drowsy and ended up falling into Azazel's arms after reaching the bedroom afrer cleaning herself up. He carried her to the bed and placed her down on it. Her eyes were now half-open and instantly cuddled up to the other demon once he was in the bed after turning off the lights in the house. He smiled and pulled the covers over them. Eve reached behind him and rubbed his back as she had done earlier. Azazel purred once again and held onto her waist tighter. "How do you even purr?" "I dunno... It's a demon thing." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. 

 

"Goodnight my love."

 

"Goodnight my passive demon."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yup!"

 

"Fine... Goodnight Evie..."

 

"Goodnight Azzy..." 

 

They kissed and fell asleep in eachothers arms, both enveloped in the glow of their love. Forever not wanting to leave each other's grasp, for they were truly in love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
